Permanent magnetics generate a maximum magnetic field strength or maximum magnetic flux of about one (1) Tesla (T). Magnetic materials that may be used to enhance magnetic field strength or magnetic flux saturate at about 1 T. Substantially higher magnetic field strengths of about 10 T or higher may be achieved in small limited volumes but generally require large coils wound with wire or tape of a superconducting material. Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method for generating large-scale or high strength magnetic fields for certain applications, such as for example, controlling high-energy electron or ion beams or similar radiation beams.